Breeding Love
by MadDogLucario96
Summary: One-shot lemon. When Reggie returns from a breeders convention, Maylene wants to see him. But what happens when their feelings for each other get in the way? Curtainshipping Reggie/Maylene.


**Hey gang. This is something I haven't done in a long, long time, for obvious reasons, so forgive me if it's a little off. I think this is the first real lemon between Reggie and Maylene so I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **FYI this fic is meant to be read along with the songs that I say to play so please do that for me if you please. Don't own any of them. Only their respective artists do.**

 **In the words of the late great Marvin Gaye, let's get it on!**

"Yah!"

A karate yell echoed through the training room as a human leg went for a kick only to be blocked by a black paw. The paw belonged to a Lucario, who was glaring at the person who threw the kick. It was a pink haired young woman, age twenty-two or so.

The Lucario then retaliated by using Bone Rush, moving the blade of light blue light in fast motions but the young woman dodged every single one before landing a kick to the liver. The shot caused the Lucario to nurse its side, symbolizing that it couldn't go on anymore.

"I'm sorry, Lucario," his trainer apologized. "I guess I got a little carried away. It'll hurt for a few moments but it will be fine soon. Just keep your paw there."

Lucario grunted in response, the pain it had shooting through its stomach area stung him very badly, almost like he was hit by a poison jab or something of the sort.

Maylene looked to her partner Pokémon sympathetically. "Alright, training is over for the day. Go get some ice."

Lucario limped on to the showers so he could apply some ice to his stinging side.

After all of that, Maylene was then called over by her top student Connelly, who was standing at the door to the room she and Lucario were occupying.

"Master, you have a phone call," he informed her. "It's Master Reggie."

Hearing that the call was from Reggie caused Maylene to perk up more. Whenever Reggie called, it always caused her to be more upbeat and smile more. Everyone knew why of course because the two had been dating for the last nine months so it was natural that she be so happy whenever he called.

"Thank you Connelly," nodded Maylene with a smile. "I'll take it from here. Go back to training."

"As you wish." Connelly bowed respectfully before walking down the hall to resume his training.

Maylene walked into her office and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, I'm back," was the response from Reggie on the other line. Just to be able to hear his voice again was the greatest feeling in the world. He had been away at a breeders convention in Jubilife City for the past week.

"You're back early," commented Maylene, surprised that he was back so soon. "Anything wrong?"

"A couple people got chicken pox so they had to cancel the rest of the days," informed Reggie.

"Oh no. Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine," suddenly Reggie's whole demeanor changed over the phone. "Paul's in Unova."

Maylene felt it too. "Lucario suffered a liver shot so he's out of commission for a little while."

"I want to see you."

"When?"

"Tonight? Now? Instantly?"

Maylene was clearly in deep thought, unsure of what to do. She wasn't training at the moment and she really wanted to see Reggie because she hadn't seen him in a week and a half. Ah what was the harm?

"I'll be there in an hour." She then hung up the phone, feeling quite randy at the moment.

 _'Tonight is going to be very interesting,'_

* * *

An hour later, she stood at the front door of Reggie's house. After giving a knock, she waited for him to open the door.

A few seconds later the door opened and there stood Reggie. Oh how she just loved him. With that boyish face of his, showing small signs of stubble, and youthful optimism, despite the fact he was only twenty-four. His dark purple hair put up in a Ponyta tail, it just made him look more handsome. All of the things she loved about him were on display.

"Hi," she smiled before they embraced each other, showing how much they missed one another. She took the opportunity to give him a kiss on the cheek before they broke their embrace.

"I missed you, Maylene." Reggie smiled that bright smile of his while dancing his fingers across her cheek, making sure that she really was standing there with him.

"I missed you too."

Reggie then guided her into the house before he went back into the kitchen.

"I was making dinner just before you came," he said. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, that'd be great." Maylene responded as she looked towards all the badges he won on the mantle of his fireplace, the reminders of what his life used to be. She noticed the six Frontier symbols, only the Brave symbol was missing.

Sometimes she imagined what would have happened had he won that symbol. He would be a big success in the training world and wouldn't be around all the time, which made her sort of glad he didn't win it. Otherwise they wouldn't be together.

She then walked into the kitchen to sit down at the table. He was at the stove, cooking away.

"So how's the gym leader business going?" Reggie asked. "Been beating challengers lately?"

"Yeah I guess you can say that," she smiled. "I've beaten over fifty percent of my last few challengers. It's tough but it's the job."

"That it is," replied Reggie, always getting concerned whenever she would lose due to the incident with Paul last year.

After a few more minutes, dinner was finally ready. Reggie brought over two platefuls of food to the table before going outside to feed all the Pokémon he had to care for, leaving Maylene a few precious moments to herself.

She realized that she had caught herself staring at him below-the-belt just before he went outside. Her face burned with blush from embarrassment and once again caused her to start getting randy again. She could barely keep herself together now so she couldn't imagine how she will be when he came back.

"Alright," came Reggie's voice. "Now that that's all taken care of, let's eat."

* * *

"So Paul just called me from Castelia City," Reggie blurted out after chewing on his grilled chicken and vegetables. "He's already got four badges and is on his way to Nimbasa City now."

"Good," responded Maylene kindly. "Is he enjoying it out there?"

"I would suppose so. He doesn't really tell me whether he is enjoying something or not." Reggie chuckled.

"True."

The two then sat in silence for a little while as they chewed their food. The radio that had been playing in the background all of a sudden played a slower more softer song than what had been playing before.

 **(Play This Magic Moment by The Drifters)**

Maylene blushed at the song that played. It was almost like it was playing her thoughts right to Reggie at that moment. Her yearning and want for him growing by the second but she was still able to keep herself together to finish her meal.

Just like how Maylene's thoughts and feelings were urging her on, Reggie was going through the same thing at that moment. He had been thinking about this moment for a long time. Ever since he first saw her when he was eighteen and she was sixteen, he wanted her so bad. It got even worse when they started dating but he loved her for her and nothing else so he managed to keep his libido suppressed for many months, save only for the occasional jerking off.

Through all the tension, they managed to finish their plates and put them in the sink for Reggie will clean them later.

 **(Play This I Swear by The Skyliners)**

Reggie then pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. She responded back with vigor, pushing back against him as their tongues jockeyed for position in each other's mouths. She wrapped her arms around his neck and twisted her fingers into his hair, playing with the Ponyta tail at the back before pulling it out of the hair tie to allow his hair to flow freely as it fell to his mid shoulders.

He looked so handsome anyway but he looked even more handsome with his hair down. Something about it just revved Maylene's engine up to 9000 rpm.

Reggie normally would have put his hair back but he decided to just leave it alone. He was too busy kissing Maylene to care. All of the feelings he felt for her were starting to make themselves noticed both in his heart and below the belt as well.

After a few more moments like this, Reggie broke away, taking a big gasp of air as Maylene did the same.

"I just redecorated my room recently," he said sensually. "Do you want to see it?"

Maylene nodded as they took each other's hands in the other's and walked up the stairs to Reggie's bedroom.

The door opened to the dark room. Reggie quickly turned on a lamp so that Maylene could see what was different about his room. He had a comfort chair to the left of his bed as well as a desk on the near right-hand corner of the room. The TV was to her left near the wall on a drawer. The room was painted black, adding a comfortable tone to the room.

"So what do you think?" Reggie asked, even though he didn't need to. Maylene's awed expression was more than enough.

"I like what you've done with it," replied Maylene. "Even though it is missing something."

"And what would that be?" Reggie asked, once again moving close to her so he could place one hand on her shoulder and the other on her cheek.

"Me."

Reggie then placed a record onto the record player and put it on before returning to Maylene.

 **(Play When A Man Loves A Woman by Percy Sledge)**

The two then pushed into another passionate kiss, this one with much more heat than the other one. As they kissed, Reggie turned the two of them around so that he could be on top when they fell onto the bed, not breaking their kiss. Both ran their hands all over the other's upper body, relishing in the moment.

Maylene ran her hands behind his back so she could untie his apron. Once that was done, she proceeded to pull it up and over his head when they broke for a second and then throw it to the floor. Reggie kicked his shoes off and started to undo his belt. Once that was accomplished, he pushed his pants down to his ankles before taking time to step out of them, revealing his black boxer shorts.

Maylene slowly removed her blue fighting gloves from her hands and threw them to the floor to join Reggie's pants and apron. The two paused their kissing for a second but still continued to embrace each other. Her gloveless hands came to rest on the buttons of his salmon pink shirt, undoing each one until his strong torso was exposed. She ran her hands up his strong chest while he brought her back into a passionate kiss.

Still kissing, he ran his hands all over her still clothed upper body, feeling the taut muscles underneath her skin before moving them down to the seam of her grey sweat pants. He started pulling her pants down but she got the message and pulled them off for him, leaving her in her leotard.

Reggie then unzipped the zipper in front and she brought her arms out of the leotard before throwing it to the floor with all of their other clothes, revealing her white bra and pink panties.

The song on the record player then changed to a different one, a much slower song.

 **(Play Unchained Melody by The Righteous Brothers)**

"You ready for this?" Reggie asked, placing his forehead against hers, looking deep into her pink eyes.

Maylene nodded with a smile before she locked their lips together once again, their eyes conveying the lust they had for one another.

Reggie then broke their kiss after a few moments to start kissing her neck. He slowly lay her down so he could be on top. The time was now to seal the deal. He undid her bra from the back and moved back a bit so it could slide off of Maylene with no problems before attacking her chest with kisses.

He placed kisses up and down her breasts and sternum before sliding his hands up her legs to the sides of her panties, still kissing her chest. He then hooked his fingers inside of the sides of her panties and slowly slid them off of her waist until they were down to her feet, which allowed her to kick them off with ease.

Maylene decided that he had done enough for the time being and moved her hands up to his waist so she could remove his boxers, which pitched quite the tent underneath them at a certain area. As she moved them down his lower body, she took the opportunity to pinch his butt cheeks, hard from years of traveling. His hardened dick sticking out like a sore thumb. He wanted her so bad.

The two gazed into the other's eyes, confirming their willingness to do what they knew was coming next. They had gone this far so might as well consummate their relationship at this point in time.

 **(Play Let's Get It On by Marvin Gaye)**

Reggie then let her up so they could be in a better position for what they were about to do, sitting on his butt. They resumed kissing each other as she sat on him with her legs around his waist and they both moaned as he penetrated her. Her warmth engulfing him as he started to buck his hips into her. Their hands running all over their backs and sides as the sensuality of the moment took over.

Reggie then removed his lips from Maylene's as he went to kiss her neck, keeping his tempo about the same as her fluids ran past his dick. To feel every single inch of her body was something he wanted to do for a long time but to actually do it was a whole different thing.

Maylene assaulted Reggie's cheek with kisses while he pounded into her like nobody's business. She was in heaven with all the feelings she was feeling at that particular moment.

Their lips found each other once again as Reggie started grunting with each buck of his hips, feeling his climax coming very shortly. Maylene also moaned as Reggie guided her down to the bed and under the covers so they could ride their climaxes out more comfortably. He placed his hands down beside her and pushed himself up so he could get better flexion while still kissing her. He also adjusted his lower body so he wasn't twisted up but still keeping himself inside of her.

Reggie felt his loins and his balls tighten, signaling that his climax was imminent. He picked up the pace a little more, grunting so loud he sounded like a wildebeest, drilling Maylene even harder than before. She was quick to rise to the occasion and bounced back against him while also moaning into their kiss while her vagina tightened around his dick.

Then the two of them moaned in relief as their climaxes hit. His seed shooting out in long spurts inside of Maylene, swimming up to her uterus, while her fluids splashed Reggie's lap, coating his pubes in the sticky fluid. He lay on top of her with the crown of his head buried into her neck as she wrapped her arms around him, basking in the afterglow.

Once Reggie stopped climaxing, he rolled off of Maylene and lay on his back on the side of the bed next to her. He took a few deep breaths to catch his breath back, as did she.

"Wow," a smile crept its way onto her face.

"Wow indeed." Reggie breathed before kissing her cheek.

"That was...incredible." Maylene turned over so she could drape her arm all over his stomach while Reggie pulled her close, draping his arm around her shoulders so her head was buried into his chest.

The two lay in complete silence for a minute before Maylene giggled.

"What? What's so funny?" Reggie asked, chuckling as well.

"Oh just how things work out," she responded. "I love you, Reggie. And I never want to be apart from you."

Reggie placed a kiss on the top of her head before the two stayed in the same position all through the night.

* * *

A/N: Was that good? I hope it was good for you. One thing I cannot stand about certain lemons is when every character is like 'OH YEAH!' or 'OH GOD! FUCK ME! FUCK ME PLEASE!' It just really turns me off when it's overdone. In the end, having sex is about love and tensions between a couple are brought to the stratosphere, not recreationally like we all live in a commune or something. Just a little piece of advice. See you guys next time. Please leave a review telling me what you thought. I need it. I do not mind long reviews at all so don't hesitate to give one. Review, review, review people!


End file.
